


Days

by shoulda_report_this



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Licking, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Drinking, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, although she's 17, but i wanted to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoulda_report_this/pseuds/shoulda_report_this
Summary: He knew the thing he wanted to do was bad, but how he could control himself when she was smiling at him so sweetly?





	Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, I'm very nervous to post this as I don't know how you guys gonna acknowledge it. But first thing first; I would really appreciate you reading this  
> 1\. English is not my first language, so if you spot any mistakes please tell me about it.  
> 2\. The addresses I used are real (I used google maps), mostly because I wanted to add a bit of realism to the story and because I'm lazy at describing anything. So if you by any chance know anyone who lives there or you are that person- I'm sorry but I liked your house.  
> 3\. Sentences in itallic are thoughts; it's simpler to write in italic than to write every now and then 'she thought' 'he thought'  
> 4\. I tagged it as underage although Marie's 17 so she's not a child, but I wanted to be safe.  
> 

**Day 0, 19.07.1983**

It was a normal day just like any other in Moscow, Idaho. Marie was riding her bike to the 'Bob's store' where she was working during the holiday. The owner- Bob was her father's friend and offered her job at his hardware store. She took it without any doubt, she finally could've had her own money and Bob could've rest at last.

The bell above the door jingled announcing her arrival.

"Late!" Bob stated and smiled at her from above his newspaper, he was a man in his late forties with graying hair and moustachio under his nose. Marie always liked him for he was treating her as his own daughter or granddaughter because his only son took off the college and left the town many years ago and Bob was left with his 'old hag of a wife whining all day long' at home.

"I'm sorry Mr. Bob but I overstayed at Judy's and you know how it is" Marie smiled at him and he only chuckled

"Alright, alright. Get behind the counter and start labeling"

 

* * *

  
The sun was shining brutally as Jason was sitting under the tree smoking a cigarette, people were always saying that Sun was the worst at the noon - wrong, it was worst during the whole daytime for a construction worker. He hated his job but what else he was supposed to do? It was the one thing he could and was good at. He closed his eyes and drew on the cigarette enjoying how smoke was filling his lungs. He would drift off were it not for his colleague Lenny's annoying voice

"Thinking about the lady eh?"  
  
Jason rolled his eyes mentally, Lenny was nosy and he was asking for biff but he slowly opened his eyes and looked at Lenny blinking a few times in confusion before speaking

"What 'lady'?"

Lenny only smirked like a kid seeing a picture of boobs in school's locker room

"You know 'the lady'. The one you did yesterday" Jason only let out an 'ah' in understanding but he didn't say anything "What was her name again? Oh I know Christy, yes Christy! How was it?"

Jason scoffed "Awful" Lenny only made a face but Jason wanted to embellish something and shut Lenny for the rest of the day he straightened and threw the stub away "It was awful, you know at the beginning it was pretty nice; she sucked me and she was quite good at it but then I wanted to return the favor and went down but her cunt smelled like... like..."

"Fish?" Lenny broke in

"Like an onion. I almost threw up but never look a gift horse in the mouth so I thought at least fucking could be good but her vagina was stretched like an old coat's sleeve. I'm big but she could've fit there a bowling ball"

"Damn," Lenny said shaking his head "Who coulda guess, she looked like sex on the legs"

"She did" Jason nodded and actually Christy looked like that and she was, in fact, good lay but he won't tell Lenny that he was the one who screwed this up won't he? Christy was trying to get him up with both her hands and her mouth but only when he closed his eyes and imagined someone else Jason's dick hardened immediately.

But Lenny didn't have to know.

No one had to know that when he closed his eyes Jason saw that teen from the hardware store, the one with long brown hair and big grey eyes who was always smiling at him sweetly when he was a customer. He hated that, he hated that feeling when he was around her. Jason knew it was nothing wrong; she was an adolescent and he wasn't old himself, his 23rd birthday would arrive on third October but still, it was a kind of taboo and she should date boys her age.  
It's not like he never tried with any woman but he always saw flaws in them since his father made him break up with his first girlfriend at the age of fourteen because according to his old man she had bowlegs. When dating wasn't an option he went over to having affairs and flings. Jason didn't mind leaving in the morning light, he preferred it over awkward talk and promise he'll call the other day.

But that girl, he heard her name was Marie irrupted his mind and she stubbornly didn't want to leave.

"Perlman!" Jason's head shot up at the sound of his surname. He looked at his coordinator "Since you're sitting why won't you go to hardware and buy this" The coordinator came to him and gave a sheet of paper with items to buy such as nails, screws, new drills, and more nails.  
Jason only nodded and smirked.

 

* * *

 

"Why not?' Judy whined as doors to the shop jingled

"Shut up, I'm at work" Marie tried to shush her friend as a tall man approached with a smile on his face. He was wearing skin-tight jeans and a white tank top which was stretched on his muscles. Marie saw how Judy was ogling him and she rolled her eyes at her friend. Judy acted like a slut.

"Hi," said the man and he gave Marie the sheet of paper with the list what he needed "I need this by the end of the day if it's possible" he shot her a ten thousand dollar smile and for a second Marie was lost in his grass green eyes.

"Umm Mr. Bob? We have here an order. And it's a big one"

Mr. Bob soon came and took the paper from Marie's hand  
"You need this for today?" the guy only nodded "I have to go at the back and prepare everything. Get back to labeling Marie" he said and left

Marie was looking at the man and noticed he was handsome. Very handsome, with his chiseled jawline and slim nose, light stubble and dirty-blonde hair, she smiled sweetly at him.

"Do you need anything else?"

He looked above her head "I didn't know you have cigarettes here"

"Maybe you weren't looking closely" Marie teased and his eyes shot to hers. He withdrew his wallet from his back pocket

"I'll have Winston's please"

Marie crossed her arms on her chest "Are you over 18?". He looked at her with wide eyes and for a moment she thought about apologizing but then she remembered what Bob had said about always checking unless the person looked old

"You wanna see my ID?" he scoffed but her posture was rigid, he sighed and gave her his id. He was looking at her big grey eyes were scanning the thing

Perlman.  
Jason Peter  
730 E 8th Street Moscow, Idaho. Not so far from her's 610 E B Street.  
Born: 10/03/1960

"Okay, sorry I have to check everyone" she gave him the package and in exchange, he gave her the money

"No problem hun" he winked at her and tucked his ID in his wallet before he exited the shop and imminently went to smoke his newly bought cigarettes.

"Oh. My. God. Marie!" Judy came from the alley where she was pretending to be interested in tapelines and looking like she wasn't listening to the conversation at all. "You were flirting with him and he flirted back!"

"I did?" confused Marie looked back at the man who was sitting on the sidewalk still smoking his cigarette "Don't you think he's I don't know... a little too old for me? I mean he's twenty-three" the guy was looking kinda like Steve but more mature.

"Yeah maybe? Who cares?! But you know what that means? You flirted with him, so it means you can go with me to Vicky's party and you know who's gonna be there" Judy grinned at her friend making Marie blush harshly. Thinking about Steve wasn't a good option while it was hot outside because it meant it's gonna be hot inside as well.

Seeing her resistance Judy groaned "Oh come on! You know he likes you and you have a crush on him since he moved here with his parents"

"That was like in 4th grade!"

"Exactly! My point is; I'm gonna go with Brian and you with Steve and after that Brian's gonna lift you home deal?"

"But at 10 I have to be back home, you know my parents" Marie's parents have always been strict but not in that unhealthy way, they were just worried about their only child.

"Okay, 10 pm at 610 E B Street. Think about it Marie; maybe Steve will be the one to kiss you for the first time?"

 

* * *

 

Friday, 10 pm at 610 E B Street. Jason noted in his head and blessed the thin glass in store's window and how girls were talking loudly. Perlman knew what he was going to do was awful but hearing girls chatting made him feel furious. He imagined that Steve guy being the first to claim Marie's sweet lips, the first one to touch her, the first one to fuck her. He groaned at the thought, he should be the one to be Marie's first at everything, she was perfect and only Jason was able to see that.

He was lost in thought and didn't hear doors being opened

"Mister?" he heard her sweet voice "your order is complete" he stood up and followed her inside. The owner was telling him in which box were placed which nails or other crap like that, but Jason was looking from time to time at the girl and to his surprise, he caught her shooting him glances a few times.

"I'll help you" she offered and tried to lift a box

"That's really sweet of you but I can do it myself, you can open the door for me though- I have both hands occupied" she quickly went to open the door for him while Bob only looked at the situation with a smile, she wanted to play the hero in front this guy so let her be.

When Jason was leaving with the last box he turned to Marie and smirked making her blush, wasn't she cute?

"Thank you for your help sweet cheeks" she only blushed harder at the nickname and Marie knew she was looking like a tomato at the moment

"You're very welcome. Goodbye"

"Yeah see you," Jason said and she entered the shop

Jason smirked getting into his car.

"See you on Friday actually."

 

 

 

**Day 1, 22.07.1983**

Marie was more and more lost in Steve's baby- blue eyes with any other cup of punch she had while Rod Stewart's Baby Jane was blasting through the speakers. How Vicky managed to organize everything was a mystery and most importantly how Vicky's parents could've been okay with their daughter having a bunch of teenagers parting in their house. Marie knew her folks would have never, ever agreed to that.

"So what do say?" Steve's face was closer and closer with every passing minute to hers where she's been leaning against the wall. He was beautiful, with his blonde hair and the face of an angel. Years on the football field made his body almost perfect and Marie was as happy as confused with him choosing her over other girls drooling at his sight.

"I-I don't know, I have to ask my parents if they don't need me at the time" Marie was playing nervously with the lighter streak in her hair. Hours spent on sun made her skin bronzer and hair fairer than it was in winter.

"Come on, I'm sure they won't mind. So tomorrow at 5? Hm?" Steve was looking at her like she was the one and only. It's not like she wasn't hit on by guys because she was, every now and then some guy usually jock would say something about how she looked good or ask her out or what she hated the most wolf whistle after her. But Steve was different. Although he complimented her, he never did it in a way that made her skin crawl in that unpleasant way. No, Steve was different. He knew her for seven years now and he never treated her without respect. Marie knew if she ever going to start a family and grow old with it's going to be with Steve.

"Okay, tomorrow at 5" she whispered and Steve smiled. He leaned to her and Marie's breath hitched. He' going to kiss her! She's going to have her first kiss and it's Steve who will be the one to kiss her for the first time!  
Steve was looking from her eyes to her lips and after he closed his eyes Marie did the same. Her heart was beating rapidly and she felt Steve's breath on her face and his face was so close to hers. _It's happening! It's happening! In less than 5 seconds I'll feel his lips on mine, I will kiss him on Vicky's party and everybody will know he likes me, maybe tomorrow I'll become his girlfriend and I will be able to kiss him more often. Oh god, he's so close! He's so-_

"Marie!" Judy's voice rang through the room and immediately Steve pulled back. Marie cursed her friend in her head

"What Judy?!"

"Marie you won't believe what I saw! Paul was making out with that bitch Molly McKenzie! I can't believe he moved on! It's been only two weeks since we broke up I'm fucking pissed!" Judy huffed and Marie didn't know whether ignore her question or remind her friend that Paul wasn't the first to move on, in fact, day after Judy and Paul broke up she was already dating Brian.

"That's devastating Judy but I was talking to Steve and crap! What time is it?!"

"It's ten to ten" Steve said looking at the watch on his wrist, Marie saw he was annoyed by Judy and slightly bored?

"Jude, Brian will give me a lift right?" her friend only nodded. Marie turned to Steve "I'm really sorry, I have to go"

"Then I'm going too. There's no point in staying when the one interesting person is leaving" he grinned at Marie and she blushed.

"We can go together! I don't feel like staying here anymore. Brian!" Judy said and left them again to find her boyfriend

 

* * *

 

"This is me, thank you Brian" Marie opened the door to her left and before she could close the door Steve got out of the car. Judy always wanted to sit next to her friend while they were traveling but that night she made an exception and mischievously looked as Marie and Steve sat next to each other.

"Marie, you'll ask your parents about tomorrow right?" Steve asked shyly and his hand sought her. Marie blinked a couple of times in confusion

" Yes, yes! Of course, I'll ask them and then I'll call you okay?"

"Great!" Steve beamed at her and in heat of the moment leaned to her and brushed his lips on her cheek, Marie smiled and blushed harder than she ever did in her life. She was glad her skin wasn't as pale as always in winter because in this situation she would be as red as a beet.  
"See you soon" Steve said and hoped back into the car. In the front row, Judy gave her friend a thumbs up and winked.

Marie stood there still shocked after the peck Steve gave her looking as Brian's car was driving away. She touched the place on her skin where Steve's lips were not so long ago and smiled. Mom and dad have to agree on her date tomorrow! After all, Steve can be their son-in-law.

She turned around and slightly bouncing like a 5-year-old headed to her front door.

  
In her bliss, she didn't notice a car parked on their driveway in front of the garage.  
In her bliss, she didn't notice a figure standing around the corner.  
In her bliss, she didn't notice a figure walking toward her.

  
But she felt.

  
She felt a cloth being placed on her mouth and nose.  
She felt a strong arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her backward.

  
Her bliss left her, leaving only fear and horror. She knew what was happening and tried to kick or hit her abductor but the cloth was smelling sweet and she became more tired and he was strong, stronger than she was. He was shushing her but his voice was distant and her eyelids became heavier and heavier in time. He walked with her around the corner and leaned against the wall pulling her back to his chest. He murmured something into her ear but she didn't hear what nor she didn't care. Her only thought was that she's going to die and her last survival instinct made her dig her nails into his forearm drowning blood. He hissed and pushed the cloth harder to her nose. Then, she let go and her eyelids closed enveloping her in darkness.

 

* * *

 

Marie groaned slowly waking up, she shouldn't have drunk so much punch, her head was pounding and she knew she was going to have a hangover. She was lying for a while and wondered whether her bed become so hard or she was imagining things. Today she had a date with Steve so she couldn't sleep all day and she also had to ask her mom for permission. Marie slowly opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling.

Was it still night? Why her room was so dark and why her ceiling was brown instead of white? Maybe she was still asleep? Yes, that was probably the issue. She wanted to rub her sleep away from her eyes but she couldn't move her arms.

"What the..." she looked up and saw her hands were tied to the headboard of the bed. Panicked she looked down and she saw her ankles were also tied in a vulnerable position and her legs spread. She looked around the room. It wasn't her bedroom, that room was dim; only a lamp standing at the headboard of the bed was the only source of light so she couldn't see the whole of it. The walls were covered by dark-brown paneling and she couldn't notice any window.  
Marie tried to set herself free by wiggling her body but it only made the rope encroach into her skin.

  
Her squirming made her tank top roll up exposing her navel. _Wait what?_ She looked down at her body and saw she was dressed in a white tank top too big for being her own and her panties. What made her sick was that she wasn't wearing a bra and she only skipped wearing it when she was going to sleep.  
Marie felt the wave of nausea at the thought. Whoever tied her also undressed her. Probably seen her secret parts and god knows what else did to her. She started sobbing when she remembered that after the party she never made to her house, she remembered someone took her and the feeling of arms pulling her backward was still lingering.  
She knew someone kidnapped her, she wasn't stupid, she knew what is going to happen next- her abductor is going to rape her and then kill her. She will be dead in a couple of hours if she's lucky, if not, she will survive a few days.

"No, no it's not happening, it's not happening" Marie cried quietly, she didn't want her abductor to find out she was awake, she was buying herself some time. "This is just a dream. I must be dreaming"

"You're not dreaming" a deep voice rumbled from the dark corner of the room. Marie shuddered and quickly closed her eyes

"Please, please whoever you are just let me go- I didn't see you, I won't go to the police, please just let me go. I wanna go home. I'll tell my parents I overslept. Please!" her pleas became louder with time. Cloth rustlings made her realized he was close to her but she didn't dare to open her eyes.  
She started chanting another wave of 'please, please' making tears run down her temples

"Look at me," he said and but it only made her cry louder  
"I said look at me!"

Marie sniffed and slowly opened her eyes looking at the man who kidnapped her.

  
At first, she didn't recognize him. His face looked familiar but she couldn't say where she had met him. At school? No, he didn't look like a teenager. At church? No, it's not that. At the shop? Yes! He often buys equipment at Bob's, he's a construction worker. But why? Why her? What did she do? What he was planning to do with her? And what after that?

Too many questions and scenarios were running through her mind and the only thing she could think of was to plead him more. Maybe when she'll consent he'll let her go? Marie shuddered at the thought.

"You are home Marie" he moved to sit at the edge of the bed next to her "This room is your home now. You won't ever leave it. So forget about your family, your friends and accept your new situation; you are mine and you'll always be no matter what"  
Jason moved his hand to her face and gently started to stroke her cheek, Marie wailed and turned her head to the side. His gentle strokes became a rough grip on her chin when he wasn't pleased with her ignoring him.

He made her look at him again, his green eyes with the lamplight changed to the shade of dark grey almost black. Jason wanted her to be aware of what was going to happen next so very slowly he said what was inevitable.

"I'm going to fuck you now"

Maire shrieked and tried to pull at her bonds but Jason had an upper hand there and he quickly covered her mouth and moved his face to her close. Maybe too close.

"Listen to me very closely. I'm going to fuck you and I'll make sure you'll enjoy this as much as I will but only if you'll behave which means no more screaming, no pulling and begging" a sleazy smile appeared on his face and Marie was actually glad he was covering her mouth because if he hadn't she'd probably puke  
"You may only beg me to fuck you harder"

Jason withdrew his hand but he didn't budge, his face was still close to hers but his eyes were flickering from hers to her lips. _No, he won't dare. He wouldn't_. She knew what he wanted to do. He was looking at her in the same way as Steve did at the party. No! How could she compare Steve to this monster? To this pervert?  
"No" Marie sobbed and turned her head to the wall but Jason's hand again made it's way to her face. He grabbed her harshly making her lips pucker and turned her to face him before he placed his lips hard on hers.

Marie felt dizzy. He stole her first kiss. The kiss that belonged to Steve. This motherfucker sacked her from enjoying this. She whimpered unaware of her mistake; as soon as her lips parted Jason's tongue slid into her mouth and begun to massage hers, coating it and as well as her teeth in his saliva.  
He tasted like whiskey and cigarettes. Marie hated cigarettes. She hated smokers. Her father used to smoke and that is why she hated it.  
Jason slightly turned his head and deepened the kiss, he moaned into her mouth. Finally, after almost a month of pinning, he was able to taste her, he was able to devour her, he was able to call her his.  
Marie cried out and broke this one-way kiss when Jason's hand traveled from her face down her body and rested on her breast.

"Please don't do it, please I'll do anything! Anything but not this! Please!"  
Marie was crying as Jason's hand groped her breast. She felt a wave of nausea when his fingers brushed her nipple

"Shhh. It's okay, it's okay. I'll be gentle, I'll make you feel so fucking good. I promise" he leaned and kissed the underside of her jaw and then moved to settle on sucking her neck while his hand was still playing with her breast.

Jason moved his mouth to her clavicle and bit down making Marie cry out  
"Stop! Please! Just stop!" he disgusted her. He utterly disgusted her. His every kiss burned her skin and made her sick, and his touch felt like razors on her delicate skin.  
Jason withdrew and again harshly gripped her chin making her look at him.

"What did I say about begging? Huh?" he moved to stand and walked through the door Marie haven't noticed until now. She heard cabinets being opened and closed and before she knew he came back with a pair of big scissors  
"Now lay still cause my hand may slip"

Marie hadn't had a choice but to obey. She opted for quiet whimpering as Perlmann sat beside her, grabbed the hem of her tank top and started to cut it. The concern made its way on his face and in any other situation she would be probably aroused but now he was an incarnation of the all evil in the world. Marie turned her head once more, she didn't want to look at him, she didn't want to see lust on his face.

  
Cold, blunt edge of the scissors touched her skin and Marie inhaled sharply and closed her eyes. _Close your eyes and think of England._  
She had never been to England, hell even in Europe. She was once with her parents in Grand Canyon when she was a kid and she loved colors of the rocks and she was sure sky was the bluest she had ever seen.  
Maybe after everything's done she will go with her parents once more. Yes, once she is safe and sound and out of this place together with her parents she will-

"Ow!" she snapped her eyes open and reality crushed her. Instead of Grand Canyon, she was in this dark room with her soon to be rapist who pinched her nipple with the darkest smile she had ever seen in her life.

"Do not space on me now, princess" he said and as a warning, he pinched her other nipple making the girl yelp. Jason leaned to her and in horror, Marie saw as he drew his tongue out and without breaking eye contact licked her nipple. Marie's breath hitched. She wasn't much sensitive in that area but Jason's assault and then his soothing tongue made her head spin. She closed her eyes once more and imagined she was on a beach with her newlywed husband. He had blue eyes, like Steve's and blonde hair just like Steve and her husband was making out with her breast. Marie felt the urge to bury her hands in his short hair but her hands were bounded, what she could do? Her husband was kinky.  
Rod Stewart's Baby Jane started playing in her mind when she felt lips on hers, she moaned into them and instinctively started to kiss back.  
She felt one of his hand play with the hem of her panties but she only opened her eyes when she heard Jason's voice against her lips.

"That's it. Relax and let me take care of you" a sinister smile on his face

"Wha-what are you doing? Don't, please" Jason trailed kisses from between her breasts to her navel. He moved lower and lovingly started to kiss her abdomen. His mouth begun to suck on her skin making Marie squirm frantically. When he was pleased with the mark he made, Jason straightened and again took hold of the scissors.  
_If I weren't bounded, I would beat them in his neck._  
Jason airly cut her panties and threw the remaining away looking at her smugly.

Marie averted her eyes. He will know her secret. Jason looked at her down there and chuckled

"Shaved huh? Were you hoping on getting laid tonight? Or maybe you're not so innocent as you want people to think you are" his mocking made tears pool in her eyes and Marie again started sobbing

"I don't-I never-I'm not- what you think" she hickupped and Jason lovingly leaned to her and brushed her tears away

"Shh, hey it's okay. I prefer shaved girls so it's cool. Don't cry" his left hand was rubbing her side up and down in a soothing manner. Jason was more and more convinced she was the one. His soulmate or whatever. Simple things like responding to his touch or even being shaved made him believe he did well taking her. Soon he will be inside her and that was everything he ever wanted.  
He didn't love her, it was too early to call it love. Infatuation? Maybe. Lust? Certainly. He wasn't a fool, he knew she didn't love him either but in time she will. He was picturing them together in a couple of years in Kansas, with bands on their ring fingers, Marie happy and smiling with her hands placed protectively on her round and still growing belly. The image made his cock twitch in his pants.

"How can I" Marie sniffed pulling him back from his thoughts "How can I not cry while you are" she couldn't force the word out of her mouth "while you are raping me?" oh right. Long ride ahead.

"Marie, I will make love to you tonight" he declared looking into her eyes deeply. Jason didn't give her time to reply, he moved to be on face level with her private parts. He ran his finger through her lips and hummed content seeing she was a little wet from earlier.

"I'm gonna untie your legs. Don't do anything stupid" Jason warned her and moved to cut the ropes. As soon as her one leg was loose Marie tried to kick him but he was faster, he grabbed her leg and placed it on his shoulder. Marie wailed when he started to trail kisses down her calf. He cut the other bounding and slipped on the bed placing her legs on his shoulders. Jason was tempted to shove his aching dick into her at one go but he had to remind himself that she was still a virgin and he wanted her to enjoy it as much as he will or even more.

Marie's broken sobs were interrupted by a loud gasp when Jason slid his tongue along her slit parting her folds in effect.

"Fuck baby, you taste so good" he dived in and Marie wanted to puke, not only the fact who he was and what he was doing but also the sight and sounds made her sick. He was moaning like he wanted to devour her, he was feasting on her like she was a meal and he was a man starved.

Despite herself, Marie's breath started to become more and more heave, her chest was moving up and down in rapid motion while Jason's tongue danced on her clit.

 _Please let it end, let it end_. Marie didn't like it at all. She'd prefer him shoving his dick inside rather than torturing her.  
His teeth grazed the hood of her clitoris and she bucked into his face. Her cheeks getting red as a beet when he laughed at her. She couldn't understand how something so disgusting can be so, so good? She compared it to scratching a mosquito bite; you shouldn't and it was bad but it felt so fricking good.

Jason sucked on her clit and her back arched, she moaned loudly and he smirked against her. She was responding so good so why wouldn't he try something else? Slowly, very slowly he circled her entrance with his finger but the girl tensed anyway.

"Relax" he demanded and gently pushed one finger past her opening. Marie whimpered. She never had anything inside her. The rare occasions she had spent on pleasuring herself deep in the night involved her fingers and her clit. But now, his finger was seated within her to his first knuckle and he started to move it in shallow thrusts. She opened enough for him to slid another finger in.  
The stretch was unbearable, making Marie's eyes pour a fresh stream of tears.

"Please stop!" she cried, this known boiling feeling in her abdomen made an appearance but she fought it. She didn't want him to be so smug about himself.

"Not until you come. Let go, sweetheart, I've got you" Marie obeyed, she wanted it to end, that's all. So she closed her eyes and sort of let him control her. Jason doubled his efforts and sped his hand. Marie was writhing on the bed and by how tight she was squeezing his fingers he knew she was close. When he once again sucked on her clit she cried out in unwanted ecstasy, squeezing his fingers impossibly tight and coating them in her juices.

Marie panted. That climax was the most intense she had ever had in her life. She still couldn't believe that her own body betrayed her.  
  
Jason disrobed in haste making use of her post-orgasmic state. He soon positioned himself between her spread legs and placed them around his hips. He leaned down once more and captured Marie's lips in a tender but full of passion kiss. His one hand positioned his member between her lower lips to coat it in her release. When Marie turned her head, again denying him any intimacy, he narrowed his eyes on her and positioned his cockhead at her entrance and pushed.

She yelped and plead him _'It won't fit! It won't fit!'_ but he didn't care. He was finally inside her and when he met resistance he pushed harder breaking her natural barrier. Jason was seated to the hilt inside her and slowly exhaled closing his eyes. He was giving her time to adjust but it was useless, the pain was even worse than the one when he had his fingers inside her. Marie realized it was over, he was inside, there was nothing she could do. She was hoping he won't take long and after everything, he will kill her.

Jason started moving and Marie wailed, it hurt her more than when he broke her hymen.

"Please stop! It hurts!" she cried but Jason ignored her. He looked down to see his dick disappearing inside her, his skin stained with her virginal blood and he grinned at her. Marie's eyes widened  
"You're sick! You're fucking sick! You sick fuck!"

"Shut the fuck up! I got you off once now it's _my_ turn and you're gonna take it no matter what" he started moving faster and fucking her harder. The change in his demeanor made her more afraid than she was before. She knew she was right, he was sick and she didn't want to anger him more but she wasn't brave enough to look at him, so she looked above him. Marie didn't bother to think of anything, even of Grand Canyon or England. No, she opted for staring blankly at the ceiling.

When he started to plow into her even harder than before, she knew he was close but to her horror, he brought his fingers to her clit and started to rub her rapidly. Marie moaned when his tip was brushing inside her on some spot that made her see stars and his fingers added to her pleasure. Jason wanted her to come once again but she wasn't sure she will be able to.

"C'mon Marie, I want to feel you come on my cock" Jason was breathing heavily, surely cigarettes had something to do with that, but he was restless, fucking into the girl with intensified power.

  
Marie didn't look at him at all. She wasn't sure she even could. Her moaning was bringing her enough shame.  
Jason wasn't pleased with her ignoring him so he leaned again and grabbed her chin, making her look at him. Her face was flushed, hair was sticking to her forehead and her eyes, God her eyes! Jason was sure he hadn't seen anything more beautiful, her pupils were delighted, making her grey orbs almost vanish completely. He couldn't take it anymore. Jason kissed her pretty pink lips and groaned as his dick spurted his release deep inside her.

Marie cried as she felt red hot semen seeking the way to her womb. _Dear God, please don't make me pregnant_. That was her only thought as Jason was lying on her and panting into her ear, his weight crushing her. _Why won't he pull out?_  
Her walls were squeezing his member so tight it was impossible for his semen to come out.

"Did you liked it?" his lips brushed her cheek "I bet no one would ever fuck you like that" _I bet no one would ever rape me like that._  
he laughed slightly seeing her hateful gaze and straightened. His fingers continued his work without pulling out his cock. He moaned feeling her walls squeezing his dick once more. The sound of him moaning did something to her, as she felt something like butterflies inside her stomach but they traveled further down to her core. He was half hard after he emptied his seed inside her but now she felt him harden once more. It felt good. It was good. Maries's back arched and she let out a wanton moan as she climaxed on his cock.

But Jason had other plans.

When she was coming on his cock he resumed his moves and started to fuck her.

"Atta girl! Keep coming. You're squeezing my cock so tight. You're so good, Marie. You're so, so good" every syllable of his last sentence was punctuated with a harsh push. Jason was looking at her, his expression full of love, lust, and passion.

"Stop!" Marie gasped feeling her limbs giving up "I can't, it's too much!" but Jason wasn't stopping, his fingers were still rubbing her and his dick was plowing into her without mercy. Marie soon felt that. Another wave of total bliss, an utter pleasure. She screamed when she came once again and her limbs became to heavy to even move, she became lightheaded and before she fell into unconsciousness she saw Jason had the same expression on his face and then she saw nothing. Only blackness.

 

* * *

 

Marie woke up to an empty and quiet room. She hurt everywhere. Her head was pounding, her crotch was sore and sticky and she felt disgusting. She felt her arms are loose now but still her wrists were raw.  
Marie looked around the room. He wasn't here, she was alone. The only thing that changed in decoration was a chair that now was standing next to the bed and it had something on it. Marie reluctantly lifted her body and winced when she felt his seed sipping out of her.  
She saw that on the chair was lying neatly folded t-shirt and a pair of briefs clearly for men. But that was not what caught her attention.  
She had her full attention on a sheet of paper on the chair. The paper contained a scrabble that turned out to be a sentence.

**Welcome home, Marie.**

**Author's Note:**

> So how did you like it? I'm tempted to turn this into a series but it depends on how you guys gonna like the story. Thank you for reading and remeber feedback is always welcome!


End file.
